<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Коллекция by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362589">Коллекция</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020'>fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAU family dynamics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Penelope Garcia-centric, Slice of Life, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Пенелопу попросили создать автопортрет из чашек, она бы задействовала в творческом процессе минимум двадцать штук. И это — далеко не предел ее коллекции.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Garcia &amp; The BAU Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Коллекция</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В мире существуют сотни, тысячи, миллионы слов на различных языках. Огромное их количество используется в качестве сравнений, особенно, если речь заходит о человечестве.</p><p>Пенелопе, наверное, должно быть, как минимум, неловко, за то, что ее параллели с людьми являются весьма ребяческими, но, если уж на то пошло, она не обязана ни перед кем отчитываться, а тем более оправдываться за то, что чувствует. </p><p>Но, да, ее система до безобразия проста. Люди — это чашки.</p><p>Пенелопа не просто сравнивает женщин и мужчин с определенным видом посуды, она проводит параллели и хранит в памяти обрывки ассоциаций, а ее личная чашечная коллекция только подтверждает имеющиеся соображения. </p><p>Легче всего Пенелопе с самой собой. Любимых кружек у нее очень много.</p><p>Ярко-желтая, словно полуденное июньское солнце в разгар пляжного сезона, с нарисованной улыбающейся рожицей — бессменное доказательство оптимизма, с которым Пенелопа идет по жизни.</p><p>Неприметная белая с почти перечеркивающей фон ядерно-розовой надписью «Феминизм» — аккуратный, но необходимый штрих к портрету небезразличной и участливой к борьбе за права женщин особы. </p><p>Огромная, всегда вмещающая около литра кофе, бежевая с зевающим котом и фразой «Главное в офисе — уметь спать с открытыми глазами» — бессменная помощница посреди тяжелого дела, когда пребывание без сна в собственном компьютерном царстве преодолевает отметку в тридцать часов. </p><p>Если бы Пенелопу попросили создать автопортрет из чашек, она бы задействовала в творческом процессе минимум двадцать штук.</p><p>И это — далеко не предел ее коллекции.</p><p>Сложно вспомнить, кто подмечает ее любовь к нестандартным кружкам изначально, но первый презент такого типа она получает от Элл. </p><p>Казалось бы, совершенно обычная чашка, из которой одинаково удобно пьются и кофе, и чай, и молоко, а при желании и что-то покрепче. Сочетание черного и белого цветов, простая надпись «Хорошего дня!» и увесистая ручка — ничего лишнего. Но Элл умела подмечать тонкости, поэтому у подаренной ею чашки есть небольшой, но искренне забавляющий Пенелопу секрет. На черном донышке красуется кулак с вытянутым средним пальцем, и этот жест невозможно трактовать как-то иначе, кроме как руководство для всех этих мерзко-активных по утрам людей к запихиванию своих «прекрасно-настроенческих» пожеланий в известно какое место.</p><p>После ухода Элл из отдела Пенелопа забирает эту кружку домой. Ей кажется, что любому напоминанию о подруге больше нет места в её и без того тесном кабинете. А вот на домашней кухне, среди десятков других фарфоровых, глиняных и даже пластмассовых «подруг», фако-чашке должно быть уютно. Изредка, после особо выматывающих дел, Пенелопа заваривает в ней ромашковый чай, подливает в него пару ложек сладкого ликера и набирает Элл в Hangouts. Они никогда не общаются о работе, не обсуждают, почему Элл в свое время ушла из команды, не касаются любых тяжелых тем. Вместо этого они говорят о старом кинематографе, современной литературе и беспокойных соседях, делятся музыкой и любимыми кулинарными рецептами. Иногда — когда у каждой из них день выдается на редкость дерьмовым, — они молчат. И это никому не доставляет дискомфорта, наоборот — чужое дыхание в трубке действует не хуже успокоительного и дарит ощущение фантомных объятий. </p><p>Объятиями реальными — крепкими, теплыми, полными поддержки и веры в нее, — Пенелопу регулярно обеспечивает Дерек. Он занимает особо важное место в ее жизни, но даже она сама, наверное, не способна до конца понять, в какой роли хотела бы его видеть рядом. В конце концов, она останавливается на варианте «лучший друг, с которым можно беззастенчиво флиртовать, бесконечно смущая этим окружающих». Дерек, похоже, делает такой же выбор.</p><p>От него в ее чашечной коллекции — больше всего экспонатов. Самой любимой Пенелопа считает светло-розовую чашку с голубым осьминогом в сердечках. «Я могу отшлепать восемь людей за один раз!» — гласит надпись на блестящей поверхности. Пенелопа всегда улыбается, стоит завидеть эту фразу. В зависимости от настроения, она либо радуется тому, что не является осьминогом — потому что слишком многим хочется всыпать по заднее число, чтобы слушались; либо печалится из-за этого же факта — вокруг нее так много красивых людей, а приходится держать невозмутимое лицо и руки при себе! Впрочем, ладно, с Дереком хотя бы рукам можно позволить свободу — кто же в своем уме откажется от «изучения» этих восхитительных кубиков пресса, пусть даже и через ткань футболки?</p><p>По правде говоря, у Пенелопы имеется ответ на этот, казалось бы, риторический вопрос. Ответ носит имя Спенсер Рид, имеет выдающийся интеллект и поступает абсолютно неразумно, когда дело касается чувств. Но Пенелопа не вмешивается в чужие отношения — по крайней мере, сейчас, потому что наивно верит — эти двое когда-нибудь осознают, что чувствуют друг к другу. Остальные же как-то это поняли… </p><p>Пока же приходится наблюдать за неуклюжими попытками Спенсера не смотреть на Дерека дольше, чем требуется, избегать лишних прикосновений и абстрагироваться от его не всегда удачных шуточек. Пенелопа замечает все — за происходящим в отделе удобно наблюдать, прикрываясь чашкой с изображением шуточной таблицы периодических элементов, которую ей Спенсер и подарил. </p><p>Она обожает эту чашку всей душой: место химических веществ занимают обозначения супергеройских сил, собранных из различных комиксов, фильмов, сериалов. Элемент Sc — ученость — для нее навсегда становится синонимом Спенсера. Иногда она сокрушается, что в этом мире не сыщешь Телепатии (периодический номер — 33), Путешествий во Времени (периодический номер — 69) или Неуязвимости (периодический номер — 11). И все же супергерои существуют взаправду, Пенелопа постоянно работает с ними рука об руку, а иногда даже бывает одной из них. Спасать людей, предотвращать катастрофы, ловить мерзавцев и следить за тем, чтобы они понесли справедливое наказание… Отдел поведенческого анализа ФБР вполне сойдет за супергероев нынешнего времени. </p><p>Но даже они не застрахованы от потерь. </p><p>Впервые Пенелопа всерьез задумывается над тем, что люди — чашки, когда приходит в квартиру Эмили после известия о ее гибели, чтобы забрать Сержио. Смотреть на жилище той, чья потеря засела в груди прочной занозой, нестерпимо больно. Пенелопа много жмурится, шаря по кухонным тумбочкам в поисках различных кошачьих принадлежностей, пытается не плакать и вообще не задумываться о происходящем. Уходя же, она забирает с собой не только кота, его игрушки и нераспечатанный пакет сухого корма, а еще и одну из чашек, принадлежавших Эмили. </p><p>Простая белая кружка с черной надписью «Я много работаю, чтобы у моего кота была лучшая жизнь» потрясающе характеризует Эмили Прентисс. Пенелопе кажется, что с каждым глотком горячего шоколада она перебирает ее привычки — отдается работе сполна, начинает видеть незаметные даже для острого ума Спенсера нюансы дела, становится более понимающей, сочувствующей и всепрощающей.</p><p>Однажды она роняет эту чашку — последствие неловких попыток установить клавиатуру поудобней. Сердце замирает в груди хладной глыбой на долю секунды. Но тонкие глиняные стенки выдерживают, на белой поверхности не остается ни сколов, ни трещин. Пенелопа грустно улыбается, вытирая коричневую лужу на полу, ополаскивая чашку под струей холодной воды и ставя ее в шкафчик к остальной рабочей коллекции. Тогда она думает, что кружка оказывается прочнее своей предыдущей владелицы. </p><p>А через несколько дней Эмили Прентисс входит в конференц-зал ФБР живая и невредимая.</p><p>Пенелопа оставляет кото-чашку себе: как напоминание про заботу о Сержио и как талисман жизни Эмили. Больше она из нее не пьет — лишь протирает от пыли да оберегает от возможных повторных встреч с полом.</p><p>Разумеется, сохранить в целости абсолютно всю коллекцию у Пенелопы не получается. Она знает, Спенсер явно бы сказал, что процент разбитых ею кружек куда ниже среднестатистических показателей на одного человека. Только это все равно не спасает от чувства горечи, когда на осколки разлетаются то старая мамина чашка с иллюстрацией из «Маленького принца», то купленная всего лишь пару часов назад на очередной конвенции по «Доктору Кто» ТАРДИС-кружка. </p><p>Как-то в преддверии Китайского Нового Года Пенелопа решает устроить настоящее восточное чаепитие. У нее для этого есть потрясающий набор чашек-пиал, стилизованных под камень и расписанных художником вручную. На чуть шершавой темной поверхности искусные штрихи чьей-то кисти рассказывают историю полета одинокого журавля. </p><p>«В китайской мифологии журавль считается посланцем богов. Это символ долгожительства, бессмертия, бдительности, преуспевания и высокого положения в обществе…»</p><p>Лекция Спенсера о восточной культуре, произнесенная им, рассматривающим эти самые пиалы, много-много лет назад, вспоминается Пенелопе очень некстати. У ее ног как раз лежат осколки одной из «каменных» чашек, а оранжевые носки постепенно пропитываются теплым и наверняка неправильно заваренным чаем. </p><p>Она всматривается в один из осколков как завороженная — на нем виднеется фрагмент нарисованного журавлиного крыла. Некоторые птицы больше не будут радовать глаз своим полетом. Не побеспокоит больше никого уже и Джейсон Гидеон, в свое время презентовавший Пенелопе эти пиалы в качестве извинения за излишнюю резкость. Пенелопу душат слезы, и она опускается на колени, оглаживая неровные сколы кончиками пальцев. Как после известия о его гибели перестать проводить параллели между людьми и чашками?</p><p>Пенелопа даже не пытается прекратить. </p><p>Да и разве можно устоять перед соблазном вспоминать улыбку Джей-Джей, поглощая литры сока из аккуратной кружки с радужной ручкой и надписью «Ты делаешь этот мир лучше»? Или пора прекратить каждый раз засматриваться на процесс проявления красного галстука на черной поверхности кружки, подаренной Хотчем, при ее контакте с горячим кофе? Или же и вовсе страшное — надо перестать сравнивать лисьи взгляды Росси и одного из любимых сериальных героев? Это что-то из области фантастики, ведь чашка с фразой «Кофе. Потому что для вина еще слишком рано» постоянно возвращает Пенелопу к замечательной философии Магнуса Бейна, никогда не отказывающегося от выпивки в девять утра, которые, по сути, являются девятью вечера на другом конце земного шара.  </p><p>Так что да, Пенелопа продолжает сравнивать — чашки с людьми, людей с чашками.</p><p>Ведь у них, на самом-то деле, действительно много общего. Они рождаются и проживают свою жизнь удивительно хрупкими, красивыми и полезными, хранят множество историй и воспоминаний, дарят то уютное тепло, то обжигающий внутренности холод. А еще они падают и иногда разбиваются. Но еще чаще они оказываются на удивление стойкими и выдерживают любое давление.</p><p>Пенелопа сжимает в руках розовую кружку с единорогом и улыбается собственному отражению в мониторе компьютера.</p><p>Её система до безобразия проста. Люди — это чашки. </p><p>Она совсем не против быть одной из них.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чашки <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/29265da19f811527de35dbb2c186430f.jpg">Элл</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/833cffe46164f22f867080489310e16a.jpg">Дерека</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/0cf66943e36a83085b0b49b31360ac0f.jpg">Спенсера</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/142f9d52cd40e0ab8385e13aa67dd560.jpg">Эмили</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/aa7f2b39b19540593c2ed0fe1fdf33d8.jpg">Гидеона</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/4592d09feae26bf19836e2752ca4d590.jpg">Джей-Джей</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/c9eca0dd234388cadb4554a69879b1ce.jpg">Хотча</a>, <a href="https://picua.org/images/2020/06/11/f81d687d4793153f7c039b451860f02e.jpg">Росси</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>